jojofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Bruno Bucciarati
Bruno Bucciarati (ブローノ・ブチャラティ Burōno Bucharati) jest deuteragonistą Vento Aureo. Bucciarati jest gangsterem i przywódcą własnego oddziału w potężnym neapolitańskim gangu Passione. Wysłany, by śledzić, kto zaatakował Leaky-Eye Luca i debiutując jako przeciwnik Giorno Giovanny, Bucciarati staje się pierwszym, który udzieli Giorno znaczącego wsparcia w jego wstąpieniu do szeregów Passione. Bucciarati jest także użytkownikiem stojącym, który dzierży w walce Sticky Fingers. Wygląd Bucciarati pojawia się jako średniej wielkości mężczyzna o smukłej budowie. Ma czarne włosy sięgające do podbrudka z prostymi cięciami na czole. Jego włosy zdobi warkocz biegnący wzdłuż czubka głowy i spinki do włosów zwieńczona po obu stronach grzywki. Jego strój składa się z całkowicie białego kostiumu pokrytego małymi czarnymi symbolami przypominającymi łyżeczkę, z otwartą klatką piersiową podobną do Giorno i zamkami błyskawicznymi w przypadkowych miejscach nawiązujących do jego Standu, Sticky Fingers. Pod kurtką ma koronkowy top, który na pozór przedstawia się jako tatuaż w anime telewizyjnym. Wygląda na to, że jego wygląd pozostał niezmienny od dzieciństwa, bez szczególnych różnic poza jego wzrostem i ubraniem. Osobowość Bruno Bucciarati, po raz pierwszy przedstawiony jako chytry gangster, szybko okazuje się być sprawiedliwym i niezwykle zdeterminowanym, choć brutalnym, człowiekiem. Podczas swojego wstępnego łuku Bucciarati zachowuje się jak pozornie uprzejmy gangster w stronę Giorno Giovanny, zaczynając pogawętke na różne tematy, podczas których Bucciarati ujawnia swoją bardziej brutalną stronę. To zachowanie okazuje się później aktem, w którym spotyka nieznanych ludzi spoza Passione, a później zachowuje się w tem sam sposób z dwoma strażnikami lotniska. Najważniejszymi cechami charakteru Bucciarati, jest jego sprawiedliwość i naturalna życzliwość. Bucciarati jest zaangażowany w podejmowanie najbardziej honorowych działań, nawet jeśli naraża swoje życie na ryzyko. Na przykład, w wieku siedmiu lat, Bucciarati postanowił zostać ze swoim ojcem, gdy rodzice rozwiedli się, myśląc, że powinien wspierać jednego z rodziców, który cierpiał z powodu rozstania.Co więcej Bucciarati otwarcie zbuntował się przeciwko Diavolo, gdy szef wyraźnie chciał zabić swoją córkę, Trish Una, co spowodowało jego przedwczesną śmierć. Bucciarati jest lojalny wobec cywilów na swoim terytorium, troskliwy wobec przyjmowania ich próśb o pomoc i generalnie miły dla ludzi, których spotyka. Bucciarati szanuje i podtrzymuje kilka wartości, takich jak postanowienie, pochwalenie determinacji Giorno w ich walce, bezinteresowność, ponieważ jest gotów poświęcić się za swoje przekonania i obowiązki oraz lojalność rodziny, będąc oburzonym, że Diavolo ośmieli się zranić własne dziecko. Podobnie jak jego zespół, Bucciarati wierzy, że postanowienie polega na ryzykowaniu własnego życia dla słusznej sprawy, standardu, którego nieustannie się przeciwstawia, narażając się na niebezpieczeństwo i zakładając, że nieprzyjaciel zdecyduje się zwyciężyć, aż do jego kulminacyjnego poświęcenia się przeciwko Diavolo. Podczas pierwszej walki Diavolo chwalił nawet, jak Bucciarati zachował świadomość i próbował kontratakować pomimo otwartej rany na klatce piersiowej. Również chętnie podziwia to samo postanowienie za każdym razem, gdy pojawia się u przeciwnika, zauważając, że Giorno i Pesci (tymczasowo) mają takie postanowienie. Według Giorno , Bucciarati wierzy w indywidualne wolności i że ludzie mogą umrzeć, jak chcą. Jednak Bucciarati szczególnie gardzi handlem narkotykami, który spowodował śmierć jego ojca i szkodzi ludności na dużą skalę, zwłaszcza dzieciom, dlatego wszelkie wzmianki o nich denerwują go. Ze względu na swoją lojalność wobec Passione, który sprzedaje narkotyki na ulicy, Bucciarati jest w konflikcie między jego kodeksem a obowiązkiem członka gangu. Giorno zauważa, że Bucciarati był w sprzeczności z samym sobą, kiedy używał Sticky Fingers do ukrywania się w ciele nastolatka uzależnionego od narkotyków. Z tego powodu postanowił po cichu poprzeć infiltrację Giorno Giovanny przez gang, nadal pracując dla organizacji. Pokazano, że jest przeciwko Naranci dołączającego do gangu, mówiąc mu, aby żył normalnym życiem, Bucciarati nie szanuje gangsterskiego życia. Bucciarati spogląda także na złośliwą przemoc, wracając do pochwał Pesci, kiedy zobaczył, że Pesci chciał zabić jego drużynę ze złości, a nie taktycznie. Jednak Bucciarati szczególnie gardzi handlem narkotykami, który spowodował śmierć jego ojca i szkodzi ludności na dużą skalę, zwłaszcza dzieciom, dlatego wszelkie wzmianki o nim denerwują go. Ze względu na swoją lojalność wobec Passione, która sprzedaje narkotyki na ulicy, Bucciarati jest w konflikcie między jego kodeksem a obowiązkiem członka gangu. Giorno zauważa, że Bucciarati był w sprzeczności z samym sobą, kiedy używał Sticky Fingers do ukrywania się w ciele nastolatka uzależnionego od narkotyków. Z tego powodu postanowił po cichu poprzeć infiltrację Giorno Giovanny przez gang, nadal pracując dla organizacji. Pokazano, że jest przeciwko Naranci dołączającej do gangu, mówiąc mu, aby żył normalnym życiem, Bucciarati nie szanuje gangsterskiego życia. Bucciarati spogląda także na złośliwą przemoc, wracając do pochwał Pesci, kiedy zobaczył, że Pesci chciał zabić drużynę Bucciarati ze złości, a nie taktycznie W przeciwieństwie do jego prawości, Bucciarati ma brutalną i bezwzględną stronę. W wieku dziesięciu lat Bucciarati zamordował z zimną krwią niedoszłych agresorów swojego ojca, a jako gangster utrzymał tendencję do przemocy. Po pierwszym spotkaniu Bucciarati brutalnie pobił Giorno i nazwał jego przesłuchanie sesją tortur i nie powstrzymał zespołu przed pobiciem i torturowaniem Mario Zucchero . Pracując dla gangu przez lata, Bucciarati jest doświadczonym wojownikiem, potrafiącym rozpoznać, kiedy zabójcza intencja jest prawdziwa, jest nieporuszona pustymi zagrożeniami i jest w stanie zachować spokój nawet podczas desperacko wyglądającej walki. Podobnie Bucciarati często używa śmiercionośnej siły przeciwko swoim wrogom, jak pokazano przeciwko Prosciutto i Pesci, których spowodował, że został przejechany przez pociąg i rozczłonkowany, a także przeciwko Secco, którego ogłuszył wystrzeloną oponą samochodową. Podczas walki Bucciarati jest zarówno odważny, jak i ostrożny. Podczas gdy on jest gotowy poświęcić się, aby wygrać, Bucciarati będzie próbował taktycznie wycofywać się i regularnie atakować, jak widać, kiedy próbował zasadzić Diavolo. Wszechstronny Sticky Fingers w szczególności pozwala mu wykonywać nieprzewidywalne sztuczki, takie jak nadawanie sobie większego zasięgu lub nagle znikać i manewrować z kłopotów. Nawet w starciu z słabszym fizycznie Standem, Bucciarati podejmuje środki ostrożności i dzięki temu może być postrzegany jako wykonujący strategiczne wycofanie przeciwko Gold Experience; jeszcze bardziej przeciwko silniejszej postawie, takiej jak Oasis. Niemniej jednak, gdy popycha się do przodu, Bucciarati bezmyślnie ryzykuje życiem, jeśli pozwala mu wygrać zgodnie z jego filozofią determinacji. Bucciarati konsekwentnie okazuje się być poważna, nawet jako małe dziecko, i zazwyczaj zachowuje poważną i niezachwianą postawę w całej historii. Co więcej, Bucciarati poważnie traktuje swoją odpowiedzialność jako lidera zespołu, biorąc pod uwagę, że porucznik ma podwójne obowiązki do wykonania misji, ale także do zapewnienia, że jego podwładni żyją. To sprawia, że Bucciarati jest bardzo zdeterminowany w walce, jeśli życie jego kolegów z drużyny jest w stawkach, a Bucciarati rutynowo podejmuje lekkomyślne działania, aby zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo, na przykład wyciągając Prosciutto z pędzącego pociągu, aby go zabrać i zapobiec starzeniu się drużyny śmierć. Przez większą część historii Bucciarati zawsze działa z myślą o danym celu (na przykład zdobądź skarb Polpo lub ochroniarz Trisha) i zawsze o tym myśli. W rezultacie, Bucciarati może być widziana w swoich mniej zdyscyplinowanych podwładnych w odniesieniu do ich celu. Przez wzgląd na kolegów z drużyny Bucciarati zachowuje surową fasadę determinacji, nakazując swojemu zespołowi kontynuowanie działalności pomimo niedawnej utraty Abbacchio , chociaż i on był wewnętrznie zmartwiony jego nagłą śmiercią. Bucciarati utrzymuje silne relacje ze swoim zespołem, będąc surowym, ale uczciwym i dając im pochwałę, ilekroć myśli, że jest zarobiony. Jego nawyk szukania odmieńców i traktowania ich w sposób humanitarny rzeczywiście zapewnił im lojalność, pozwalając większości grupy pozostać pod nim, nawet gdy buntują się przeciwko Szefowi Passione. Ponadto każdy członek zespołu Bucciarati podchodzi do swoich umiejętności i wierzy, że pod jego kierownictwem mogą osiągnąć wielkość. Na przykład Guido Mista został wypuszczony z więzienia dzięki Bucciarati, a Narancie uderzyła surowa, ale humanitarna postawa Bucciarati wobec niego, obaj ostatecznie ufając, że wygra z Passione. Bucciarati ma ojcowską stronę z Narancią, której chronił i radził trzymać się z dala od życia gangstera, a także z Trish, której troski o bycie córką szefa mafii próbuje pocieszyć najlepszych on może. W brutalnym świecie gangsterów Bucciarati nie ma jednak złudzeń, że stale ryzykują życiem. Umiejętności Nazwa Standa: Sticky Fingers Stand Bucciaratiego, Sticky Fingers, pozwala mu tworzyć zamki błyskawiczne na każdym stałym przedmiocie lub powierzchni, w tym na jego własnych częściach ciała, które może rozpinać i zamykać w wolnym czasie. Sticky Fingers demonstruje także wyjątkową siłę i obronę w walce. Inteligencja Bucciarati jest niezwykłym wojownikiem w walce; opanował wszechstronną moc Sticky Fingers, może łatwo wykorzystać otoczenie na swoją korzyść, powstrzymać wrogów, szybko uniknąć nadchodzących ataków i atakować słabe punkty. Jego naturalna bezinteresowność oznacza, że przetrwanie nie należy do jego priorytetów, dlatego jego działania łatwo zaskoczą przeciwników. Bucciarati jest także spostrzegawczym wojownikiem, potrafiąc szybko wywnioskować słabości Szkarłatnego Króla, mimo iż został śmiertelnie ranny i zaczął z nich korzystać. Potrafi analizować style walki swoich przeciwników i dostrzegać ich mocne i słabe strony. Wykrywanie kłamstw Bucciarati jest w stanie wiedzieć, czy ktoś kłamie po prostu patrząc na nie, twierdząc, że kiedy ktoś kłamie, jego skóra błyszczy z powodu pocenia się. Potrafi także posmakować potu, aby odróżnić go od kłamcy, twierdząc, że pot kłamcy smakuje słodko niż zwykle. Nieumarły Podczas wydarzeń na wyspie San Giorgio Maggiore, Bucciarati otrzymał śmiertelny cios od bossa, a następnie został uzdrowiony przez Gold Experience Giorno . Bucciarati ostatecznie ujawnia, że jego życie skończyło się w tym czasie, jednak jego ciało nadal poruszało się tylko poprzez „energię życiową”, którą dał mu Giorno. W tym stanie nieumarły Bucciarati nie ma funkcji cielesnych, takich jak oddychanie, bicie serca lub zdolność odczuwania bólu. Pozwoliło mu to jednak być odpornym na skutki Green Day i chociaż rozkład jego ciała stopniowo uczynił go ślepym i głuchym funkcjonalnie, wciąż mógł rozmawiać z innymi poprzez zdolność obserwowania i odczuwania myśli poszczególnych dusz. Historia Przeszłość Bruno Bucciarati urodził się jako syn skromnego rybaka w nadmorskim miasteczku, gdzie spędził większość swojego szczęśliwego dzieciństwa z dwoma kochającymi rodzicami. Anime wspomina, że znajdował się na przedmieściach Neapolu. Kiedy Bucciarati miał siedem lat, jego rodzice postanowili się rozwieść. Jego ojciec chciał pozostać w wiosce rybackiej, w której mieszkali, podczas gdy jego matka chciała przenieść się do miasta. Obaj zdecydowali, że Bucciarati powinien wybrać, z kim chce żyć. Matka Bucciarati próbowała go przekonać, aby przyjechał z nią do miasta i otrzymał wykształcenie, ale w końcu Bucciarati powiedział, że wolałby mieszkać z ojcem. Oboje rodzice byli zszokowani, ale matka Bucciarati rozumiała rozumowanie Bucciarati. Bucciarati wiedział, nawet w młodym wieku, że gdy matka dotrze do miasta, zapomni o wiosce, nawet jeśli w tej chwili płakała i smuciła się. Jednak jego ojciec pozostał sam, powoli starzał się i umierał, a on potrzebował kogoś z nim. Ta życzliwość była częścią osobowości Bucciarati, choć jego matka miała nadzieję, że ta życzliwość nie zmieni jego życia na gorsze. Z biegiem lat ojciec Bucciarati bardzo ciężko pracował w nadziei, że Bucciarati pewnego dnia przeprowadzą się do miasta i otrzymają wykształcenie. Pewnego dnia dwóch mężczyzn udających rybaków przedstawiło się i poprosiło o przyprowadzenie na wyspę. Rybacy wydawali się dziwni, nawet zapominając wziąć swoją wędkę. Ojciec Bucciarati wziął wędkę i poszedł szukać rybaków, ale po ich znalezieniu zobaczył, że w rzeczywistości byli gangsterami zaangażowanymi w handel narkotykami z wieloma innymi mężczyznami. Ojciec Bucciarati został zastrzelony siedem razy, ale obok przeszedł pobliski statek straży przybrzeżnej, zmuszając gangsterów do ucieczki. Załoga go znalazła i został przewieziony do szpitala. Jednak gdy ojciec Bucciarati był nieprzytomny, ci sami dwaj gangsterzy wkradli się do jego pokoju, chcąc go wykończyć. Podczas gdy jeden stał na straży, drugi wprowadził się, by zabić ojca Bucciarati, gdy nagle znalazł dwunastoletniego Bucciarati z nożem, który wskazał na niego, który ukrywał się pod łóżkiem, by chronić ojca, znając ludzi, którzy próbowali go zabić. Bucciarati zabił obu gangsterów, ale wiedział, że policja nie może ochronić go ani jego rodziny przed odwetem. W ten sposób dołączył do Passione w zamian za ochronę, jaką mógłby mu dać przeciwko dwóm przyjaciołom gangsterów, którzy mogą szukać zemsty. Przez kilka lat Bucciarati pracował pod dowództwem Polpo, nie myśląc zbytnio o działaniach gangu, chociaż był to czas, gdy gang zaczął sprzedawać narkotyki w mieście. Pięć lat później ojciec Bucciarati zmarł z powodu komplikacji podczas operacji, ale Bucciarati wiedział, że gang był zaangażowany w operację i że próbowali oddzielić go od jego ojca . Ostatecznie zaufanie Bucciaratiego zostało zdradzone, gdy nieuchronnie dowiedział się o transakcjach narkotykowych Passione, ale nie mógł nic zrobić w tej sytuacji. W tym samym czasie Bucciarati pracował nad zbudowaniem zespołu godnych zaufania osób, rekrutując czterech nastolatków i mężczyzn w najgorszym momencie ich życia: Pannacotta Fugo, Leone Abbacchio, Narancia Ghirga i Guido Mista. Pewnego dnia Bucciarati dowiedział się o śmierci Luki z Leaky-Eye i otrzymał zadanie zbadania sprawy. Bucciarati otrzymał również prośbę od właściciela kwiaciarni, który wyjaśnił, że jego córka w tajemniczy sposób wyskoczyła z budynku, aby się zabić, i poprosiła Bucciarati, by zemścił się na chłopaku swojej córki, który, jak sądził, był winowajcą tego incydentu. Chcąc dać temu człowiekowi zamknięcie, ale będąc przeciwko zwykłemu morderstwu, Bucciarati wysłał w ten sposób Mistę, by przesłuchał chłopaka, podczas gdy Fugo przekonał go do wysłania. W tym samym czasie Mista dostrzegł Rolling Stonesa prześladującego Bucciarati, ale jego zamieszanie zaniepokoiło Bucciarati, który postanowił pójść za Mistą. Bucciarati został prawie dotknięty przez Rolling Stones, ale został uratowany przez Mistę chwytającego go i skaczącego z siódmego piętra, aby zniszczyć kamień, przeżywając upadek, lądując na samochodzie Fugo. Mista dowiedział się, że Rolling Stones pokazał, że Bucciarati został skazany na śmierć i próbował zapobiec temu losowi, niszcząc kamień. Widząc, że zarówno Mista, jak i Fugo zostali ranni, Bucciarati ostatecznie postanowił zbadać śmierć Luki. Vento Aureo thumb|left|Bucciarati staje twarzą w twarz Giorno GiovannaBucciarati spotyka Giorno Giovanna na kolejce i przesłuchuje go w sprawie morderstwa Luki. Używa Sticky Fingers, aby zastraszyć Giorno, używając części martwego ciała Luki, zanim zaangażuje go i jego Gold Experience w bezpośredniej walce, z zamiarem zabicia nastolatka. Bucciarati zostaje uderzony przez Stand Giorno, pozostawiając go podatnym na atak, który wytrąca ząb z ust. Zdając sobie sprawę, że bezpośrednia konfrontacja może być niebezpieczna dla mocy Gold Experience, Bucciarati postanawia uciec i odzyskać siły, ale Giorno daje w pogoń, odmawiając mu ucieczki. Znajdując tłum ludzi, Bucciarati używa swojego Standu, ukrywając się w ciele trzynastolatka, ale szybko odkrywa go Giorno, używając mocy Gold Experience i własnego brakującego zęba. Bucciarati postanawia walczyć bezpośrednio z Giorno i próbuje go zaatakować ramienia obserwatora, którego przywiązuje do siebie, i prawie przycina Giorno za pomocą zamków błyskawicznych; jednak Giorno odłącza swoje ramię, by ponownie uderzyć Bucciarati. Pokonany Bucciarati jest zaskoczony, gdy Giorno go oszczędza. Dowiaduje się, że decyzja Giorno opierała się na jego wahaniu na widok ramienia nastolatka, w którym się ukrył; wstrzyknięto mu narkotyki. Bucciarati został oszczędzony tylko dlatego, że Giorno widział, że jest dobrym człowiekiem. Po zakończeniu walki Giorno deklaruje zamiar zinfiltrowania Passione i uważa Bucciarati za sprzymierzeńca, chociaż gangster szybko informuje go, że jeśli zostaną odkryte jego ambicje przejęcia kontroli nad gangiem lub jego zaangażowanie jako zabójca Luki, nie oferuj mu pomocy, ponieważ twierdzi, że nikt nie pomoże zdrajcy. Po rozpoczęciu Giorno w Passione podczas jednej z prób Polpo, Bucciarati wyjaśnia mu, że najskuteczniejszym sposobem na obalenie Szefa jest bycie w jego łaskach i przejście Giorno do jego grupy.thumb|Bucciarati ujawnia fortunę Polpo; jego bilet do zostania capo Po zamordowaniu Polpo przez Giorno, wystawieniu na samobójstwo, gdy używał Gold Experience, aby ukryć broń jako banan, Bucciarati zabiera swój gang na wyspę Capri, aby przejąć ukryty skarb o wartości czterech miliardów dolarów dla Polpo, a Bucciarati pomógł mu to ukryć w przeszłości. Po zaatakowaniu przez Stand Soft Machine i jego użytkownika, Mario Zucchero, oraz po pokonaniu Sale przez Miste Bucciarati ostatecznie zdobywa ukryty skarb i przekazuje go Pericolo, który promuje go do rangi capo, a następnie natychmiast daje mu misję ochrony zranionej córki Bossa - Trish Una - z nieuczciwą drużyną zabójców, która próbuje porwać i wykorzystać ją do ujawnienia tożsamości szefa. Po nieudanej pierwszej misji, w wyniku której Narancia doznał kontuzji, a cała ulica została podpalona z powodu bitwy między nim a Formaggio, Bucciarati przenosi Trish, a także odzyskuje klucz z Pompei do żółwia, który posiada Stand, który będzie służyć jako pokój dla grupy. Prowadzi to do kłótni dotyczących Fugo, Abbacchio i Giorno oraz wrogiego użytkownika Illuso z jego Standem Man in the Mirror. Po zbadaniu klucza zespół znajduje dalsze instrukcje, aby udać się na dworzec kolejowy w Neapolu i wsiąść do pociągu do Wenecji. Bucciarati zauważa, że za nim podążają dwaj zabójcy, ale znajduje Coco Jumbo, żółwia ze Standem, który może służyć jako kryjówka. W ten sposób zespół Bucciarati ukrywa się w żółwiu, myląc zabójców. Później na pok[[Plik:Bucciarati&Prosciutto_1.png|thumb|left|Bucciarati wyciąga Prosciutto z pędzącego pociągu]]ładzie poruszającego się pociągu jadącego do Florencji, Bucciarati i bitwy Mista przeciwko The Grateful Dead Prosciutto i Beach Boy Pesci. The Grateful Dead przyspiesza starzenie się wszystkich na pokładzie pociągu, w tym większości grupy, pozostawiając tylko Bucciarati i Mista do walki z zabójcami. Chociaż Mista jest prawie zabity przez Prosciutto i nieprzytomny przez resztę walki, Bucciarati zasadza dwóch wrogów i wyciąga Prosciutto z pociągu wraz z nim, skutecznie odciągając go i wracając do pociągu w krótkim czasie. Jednak Pesci postanawia pomścić postać swojego brata i bezlitośnie atakuje Bucciarati za pomocą haka. Gdy Beach Boy prawie dotarł do jego serca, Bucciarati rozpina się na wiele kawałków, aby zatrzymać haczyk. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do sytuacji z głową Zucchero, części Bucciarati są naprawdę odłączone od siebie, powoli zabijając go. Prawie umiera, zanim pociąg steruje i sprowadza części do siebie, tak jak Pesci chowa linię Standa. Pesci zatrzymuje pociąg, a Bucciarati staje twarzą w twarz z nim na zewnątrz, kończąc na tym, że Pesci jest ofiarą uderzenia pięścią z Sticky Fingers, gdy jest rozbierany przez zamki błyskawiczne i wrzucany do pobliskiego stawu. Bucciarati i gang kontynuują podróż do Wenecji. Podczas gdy drużyna kradnie samochód, Bucciarati i Trish zostają zaatakowani przez Baby Face i natychmiast pokonani, ale Giorno przechwytuje Baby Face i pokonuje go, również wysyłając węża po Melone, aby się go pozbyć. Zespół ma za zadanie użyć Moody Blues i wykryć Pericolo, który każe im odzyskać dysk zawierający dalsze instrukcje dotyczące ostatecznej dostawy Trish. Zespół następnie odnajduje dysk, poznaje instrukcje i dociera do San Giorgio Maggiore, ostatecznego celu ich misji. Wyposażając się w „szczęśliwy urok” - potajemnie urządzenie śledzące - z Giorno po dotarciu na wyspę San Giorgio Maggiore, ochotnik Bucciarati eskortuje Trish na szczyt dzwonnicy kościoła, aby spotkać się z ojthumb|Bucciarati mówi Trish, że jej ojciec ją kochacem. Trish, która nigdy nie spotkała swojego ojca, ucieka windą. Bucciarati odpowiada, upewniając ją, że jej ojciec ją kocha i że wkrótce otrzyma nową tożsamość, aby mogła żyć w spokoju. Aby jeszcze bardziej ją pocieszyć, Bucciarati pozwala jej trzymać się za rękę podczas jazdy windą. To wtedy, gdy zauważyłem, że jazda windą była nieco krótsza niż oczekiwano, Bucciarati odwraca się, by zobaczyć, że w rzeczywistości trzyma odciętą dłoń Trish. Natychmiast zdaje sobie sprawę, że szef chciał tylko, aby Trish przyniosła mu go, aby mógł sam ją zabić i wymazać wszelki potencjał, który prowadzi do niego i jego tożsamości, iw przypływie gniewu, daje pogoń. Skradając się na bossa zza kolumny, aby go zabić i uratować Trish, Szef rozkazuje mu odejść lub zginąć. W momencie, gdy Bucciarati atakuje, Szef znika i pyta go, dlaczego zdradziłby gang pomimo zakończonej misji. Krzycząc, że Trish nigdy nie miał ojca w Szefie i że nigdy nie zrozumie, jak się czuje, Bucciarati wyciąga telefon komórkowy, by skontaktować się z Giorno. Biorąc pod uwagę wskazówki od swojego sojusznika, atakuje Szefa przez pobliską kolumnę, by uderzyć w to, co wkrótce sobie uświadamia, pozostawiając zdezorientowanym, gdy jego sumienie przechodzi na drugiego. Szef i jego Król Karmazyn pojawiają się ponownie przed Bucciaratim i uderzają w jego tors, i choć Bucciarati jest ciężko ranny, zapina ranę, by złapać rękę King Crimson i zemścić się. Boss ponowniethumb|left|Bucciarati śmiertelnie ranny przez King Crimson Bossa aktywuje zdolność King Crimson: zdolność do wymazywania czasu i patrzenia w przyszłość. Bez wysiłku unikając trafienia, Szef umieszcza go za Bucciarati i dostarcza śmiertelny kotlet, który przecina większość jego tułowia. Śmierć i bezradność, by ocalić Trish, Bucciarati krzyczy i prawie jest świadkiem jej zabicia przez własnego ojca, zanim Szef zostanie wessany przez żółwia; Giorno użył swojego Złotego Doświadczenia, aby przywrócić urządzenie do namierzania broszka z biedronką z powrotem w klon Coco Jumbo, który zmusza Szefa do żółwia. Zauważając, jak chłopiec zawsze napełnia go odwagą, Bucciarati zdobywa siłę, by wziąć Trish i uciec od Szefa, wymyślając plan obejmujący ograniczoną ilość czasu, jaką King Crimson może zobaczyć w przyszłości. Kiedy Giorno dociera do Bucciarati, capo wydaje się ginąć na miejscu, zanim się obudzi i nakazuje mu i reszcie grupy powrót do łodzi. Później Bucciarati mówi swojemu zespołowi o swojej zdradzie i prosi drużynę o przyjście z nim. Abbacchio przyznaje, że czuje się najbardziej spokojny, gdy jest z Bucciaratim, a Mista chce tylko zdobyć fortunę szefa, wiedząc, że Bucciarati nigdy nie stoczyłby walki, której nie mógłby wygrać. Narancia błaga Bucciaratiego o rozkaz pójścia za nim, ale każe się samemu zdecydować. Fugo i Narancia zostają w tyle, choć w końcu Narancia ostatecznie płynie po łodzi. Giorno zauważa, że Bucciarati nie odczuwa bólu ani krwawienia, a po pomaganiu mu z omdlenia jest zimny w dotyku. Po konfrontacjach z członkami Oddziału Straży Bossa, w tym Tiziano i Squalo oraz ich Standami, Talking Head i Clash, odpowiednio w restauracji i wyjątkowym Standem Carne'a, Notorious B.I.G., na pokładzie samolotu na Sardynię. Na Sardynii zespół bada stelę, przy której szef miał podobno zrobić zdjęcie matki Trish. Moody Blues Abbacchio przewija się do piętnastu lat temu, ale Bucciarati przykuwa uwagę wraz z resztą zespołu. W ten sposób Szef może podejść do Abbacchio i go zabić. Jako podszewka, Abbacchio udaje się odkryć twarz Szefa ze swoim Moody Blues w ostatnich chwilach i przekazać swoje odkrycie zespołowi. Bucciarati otrzymuje kontakt od osoby trzeciej, która potwierdza tożsamość Bossa jako człowieka o imieniu Diavolo, i polecono mu udać się do Koloseum w Rzymie, aby tajemniczy kontakt mógł dać im Strzałę, która może odblokować moc wystarczającą do ataku King Cthumb|Bucciarati vs Seccorimson Diavolo. Zespół zostaje zasadzony na przybrzeżnej wiosce niedaleko Rzymu przez członków Straży Secco i jego Oasis oraz sadystycznego Cioccolatę i jego Green Day. Jako trup Bucciarati jest odporny na pleśń Green Day, a zatem jest w stanie odeprzeć Secco. Zespół może następnie jechać do Rzymu, podczas którego Bucciarati mówi oszołomionemu Giorno, że jest martwą duszą pilotującą jego rozkładające się zwłoki i że ten stan jest niczym innym, jak cudem pozwalającym mu przejrzeć misję. Po wyścigu do Koloseum, podczas gdy reszta jego ekipy zajmowała się Cioccolatą, Bucciarati udaje się okaleczyć Secco, uszkadzając jego słuch, wyrzucając pobliską oponę samochodową, ponieważ Secco desperacko trzyma zakładnika Vinegara Doppio. Jednak Bucciarati udaje się wykończyć Secco, wysyłając go niezdarnie do śmieciarki, gdy członek Passione desperacko próbuje bawić się zamkiem błyskawicznym, który został umieszczony na jego ciele, nigdy więcej go nie zobaczyć. Bitwa z Secco ma swój wpływ na samego Bucciarati, ponieważ jego nieumarłe ciało wyłącza się. Bruno traci wzrok i słuch. Nawiasem mówiąc, Doppio i Diavolo nakłaniają go, by poprowadził ich na miejsce spotkania z tajemniczą imprezą, ujawnioną jako Jean Pierre Polnareff. Bucciarati zostaje wtedy oszukany, myśląc, że nastolatek jest w rzeczywistości Trish, gdy Doppio zostaje poinformowany przez Diavolo przez wezwanie, że Bucciarati może wyczuć ludzi tylko dzięki ich nieumarłym - Diavolo przebiera swoją duszę za duszę Trish i wystarczająco blisko , atakuje i walczy z Polnareffem i jego Silver Chariot po raz drugi. Kiedy Silver Chariot zostanie przebity strzałą w posiadaniu Polnareffa, po tym, jak jego użytkownik zostanie skutecznie zabity przez Diavolo i King Crimson i przekształci się w Ciało Chariot Requiem, Bucciarati i Diavolo, dzięki zdolnościom manipulacyjnym duszy nowo rozwiniętego Standu Requiem i ciała Bucciarati, z zamieszkującym go Doppio. Aby powstrzymać każdego, kto jest w jego ciele, Bucciarati nakazuje rozstrzelać swoje ciało. Ostatecznie, po tym, jak Narancia została brutalnie zabita przez Króla Szkarłatnego, wydedukowano, że Diavolo ukrywa się w ciele Misty „za” duszą Trish, która również zamieszkuje ciało, a Diavolo przejmuje kontrolę. Giorno, Mista i Trish starają się trzymać grot strzały z dala od Diavolo, ale szef decyduje się uderzyć przez Trish, wysyłając ciało Misty w kierunku strzały, zanim ktokolwiek może zareagować. thumb|left|Bucciarati wstępujący do niebaNa szczęście Bucciarati również wyprowadza słabość Chariot Requiem i niszczy światło duszy za jego głową, aby ocalić Trish, obrabować Diavolo ze Strzały i przywrócić wszystkich do ich oryginalnych ciał. To z kolei pozwala duszy Bucciarati w końcu wkroczyć w życie pozagrobowe. W duchu żegna się z Giorno, dziękując mu za to, że przywrócił go do życia, nie tylko dosłownie, ale przez przywrócenie umierającej wiary w jego duszę. Podchodząc do nieba, prowadzony przez anioły, Bucciarati okazuje swoje uznanie za to, że spotkał Giorno w Neapolu, pozostawiając Strzały w jego rękach, umożliwiając mu dostęp do większej mocy. Relacje Drużyna Bucciarati Jako dzielny człowiek i zdolny przywódca, Bruno Bucciarati jest szanowany i przestrzegany przez każdego członka jego zespołu. Podczas gdy Bucciarati jest surowy ze swoimi podwładnymi, chroni ich i ufa im wszystkim z powodu uznania ich męstwa. * Giorno Giovanna: Chociaż Bucciarati i Giorno spotkali się jako wrogowie, Bucciarati uznał postanowienie Giorno, podczas gdy Giorno widział, że Bucciarati był w sercu porządnym człowiekiem. Przestali walczyć ze sobą i zaczęli współpracować w celu powstrzymania handlu narkotykami Passione. Obaj zaufali sobie nawzajem, a Bucciarati przyznał, że stał się nieumarłym przed Giorno. Kiedy Bucciarati umarł, zasalutował Giorno po raz ostatni, mówiąc mu, że pozwolił mu być spokojnym i ufać młodemu chłopcu, kończąc Diavolo. * Leone Abbacchio: Podczas gdy Abbacchio jest podwładnym Bucciaratiego, Bucciarati i Leone zachowują się tak samo, jak Bucciarati widzi także Abbacchio jako starszego. Abbacchio jest najbardziej skłonny kwestionować rozkazy Bucciaratiego, ale jednocześnie jest gotowy bronić autorytetu Bucciaratiego. Kiedy Bucciarati się zbuntował, Abbacchio zgromił jego głupi ruch, ale był drugim, który do niego dołączył, twierdząc, że sprawił, że czuł się spokojny. * Guido Mista: Bucciarati pierwszy raz usłyszał o nim, gdy był ścigany. Widząc, że Mista ma niezbędną siłę woli i honor, Bucciarati pociągnął za sznurki, aby go wpuścić do Passione. Teraz Bucciarati ufa mu jako cennemu wojownikowi, podczas gdy Mista szanuje zdolność Bucciarati jako lidera zespołu. * Narancia Ghirga: Bucciarati spotkał Narancię, kiedy był chorym ulicznikiem. Następnie kazał go leczyć i sprowadzić do szkoły, jednocześnie oburzając się, że młody Narancia poprosił o zostanie gangsterem. Ojcowska surowość besztania Bucciaratiego sprawiła, że Narancia zdała sobie sprawę, że Bucciarati był wart naśladowania, a on wciąż wszedł do Passione. Jako członek zespołu Bucciarati, Bucciarati ufa zdolności Naranci, podczas gdy Narancia jest mu prawie oddana. Jednakże, kiedy przerażona Narancia spytała Bucciaratiego, który w tym momencie zbuntował się przeciwko Passione, aby nakazać mu pójść z resztą zespołu, Bucciarati powiedział Narancie, by sam zdecydował, pokazując, że Bucciarati spodziewał się, że Narancia pewnego dnia będzie wystarczająco dojrzały, by być niezależny. * Pannacotta Fugo: Niewiele widać na temat relacji między Fugo i Bucciarati, ale Bucciarati szanuje inteligencję Fugo, a Fugo jest funkcjonalnie jego prawą ręką. Po tym, jak Fugo został wyrzucony z uniwersytetu, Bucciarati wprowadził go do Passione, a Fugo poczuł się wobec niego wdzięczny. Jednak szacunek ten nie był wystarczający, by Fugo mógł podążać za Bucciarati w myśl Fugo jako samobójczego buntu przeciwko Passione. * Trish Una: Związek Bucciarati i Trish nie zaczął się dobrze, ponieważ Bucciarati po prostu zobaczył Trish jako sposób na zbliżenie się do Bossa, podczas gdy Trish próbowała działać nieprzyjemnie wobec wszystkich. Jednak Trish, będąc córką szefa gangu i celem zabójców, zmartwiła młodą dziewczynę, a Bucciarati próbował ją uspokoić, oferując jej, na przykład, bezpieczną rękę w drodze do windy. Bucciarati uratował Trish przed ojcem i w ten sposób Trish zaczął mu bardzo ufać. Bucciarati jakoś zdaje się podziwiać rosnącą determinację i determinację dziewczyny w walce z przeznaczeniem. Poprzez rozwój tej historii, Trish wyraża uczucia do Bucciaratiego, szczególnie podczas rozmowy z Narancią po ataku Green Day. Odnosząc się do niego jako zimnego i dalekiego, w sposób domyślny życzy sobie, by okazał jej bardziej otwartą troskę. Kiedy Doppio udaje Trisha, a następnie oszuka Bucciarati, ten ostatni oferuje Trish małą posiadłość na przedmieściach Neapolis i wypowiada się, że ma prawo do pokoju i szczęścia, podkreślając w ten sposób jego życzliwość, hojność i troskę wobec młodej kobiety. Prawdopodobnie Trish nigdy o tym nie wiedziała. Podsumowując, Bucciarati poświęcił swoje życie bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny i czy widzi go jako ojca substytutu, braterska postać czy kochanek podlega interpretacjom. Wrogowie * Diavolo: Bucciarati po raz pierwszy miał niejednoznaczny związek ze swoim szefem, mając obowiązek wobec Passione za ochronę jego i jego ojca, ale także gardząc handlem narkotykami. Kiedy Diavolo próbował zabić swoją córkę Trish, Bucciarati był oburzony, że zabije własne dziecko i całkowicie je porzuci. Jednak ta nienawiść nie została odwzajemniona przez Diavolo, który nie rozumiał, dlaczego się zbuntował, ale nadal szanował jego zdolności przywódcze. Podczas ostatecznej konfrontacji Diavolo pozwala, by jego gniew wybuchł i wyraża swoją skrajną pogardę wobec Bucciaratiego, odnosząc się do niego jako słabego, który praktycznie pokonał pół-niewidzialny stan bossa, rozwiązując zagadkę zdolności Silver Chariot Requiem. * Prosciutto: Obaj spotkali się jako wrogowie, Prosciutto próbując zabić Drużynę Bucciarati, aby schwytać Trish. Bucciarati niewiele myślał o Prosciutto, widząc w nim przeciwnika, ale nic więcej. Z drugiej strony, Prosciutto odrzuciło Bucciarati jako niekompetentnego porucznika do uznania jego determinacji w walce, co odzwierciedlało motto zabójcy. * Pesci: Bucciarati i Pesci spotkali się jako wrogowie, Pesci próbował zabić Drużynę Bucciarati, aby schwytać Trish. Gdy Prosciutto zostało pokonane przez Bucciarati, nadal utrzymywało swoje stanowisko, aby pomóc Pesci, ten ostatni został przeniesiony i zyskał determinację, którą Bucciarati, widząc ponownie Pesci, nieco podziwiał. Jednak bezwzględność Pesci sprawiła, że Bucciarati zmienił zdanie i zakwalifikował Pesci do „szumowiny”, zabijając go bez ceremonii. Rodzina * Ojciec: Jako dziecko Bucciarati głęboko kochał swojego ojca. Kiedy rodzice się rozwiedli, postanowił zostać przy nim, wiedząc, że najbardziej ucierpiał z powodu separacji. W zamian ojciec Bucciarati próbował ciężko pracować, aby zapłacić za studia Bucciaratiego. Kiedy ojciec został prawie zabity przez handlarzy narkotyków, Bucciarati posunął się tak daleko, że zamordował dealerów, by go chronić. Bucciarati poświęcił swój czas na naprawienie krzywd Passione po śmierci ojca. Mówi się, że jego wrodzona życzliwość i oddanie są dziedzictwem jego ojca. * Matka: Jako dziecko Bucciarati i jego matka kochali się. Kiedy się rozwiodła, próbowała wpłynąć na Bucciarati, by przyszedł z nią, ale Bucciarati odmówił. Poruszona uprzejmością Bucciarati, jego matka była zarówno smutna, jak i dumna ze swojego syna. Bucciarati i jego matka, rozdzieleni wielkimi odległościami, w końcu przestali się widywać, Bucciarati tylko od czasu do czasu odwiedzał ją w Boże Narodzenie.